Insecurities
by luvydovey78
Summary: When a shy girl suddenly appears in the Seireitei Byakuya Kuchiki is assigned to take care of her. During this time he becomes close to her and learns about her past that has left her broken. Will he be able to teach her how to love again? Will he let himself love again? ByakuyaXOC RATED M FOR REASON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! please review! takes place after Aizen's defeat
1. A Busy Day

Byakuya gracefully walked down the halls of the sixth squad barracks to office while receiving greeting from every squad member that was in halls. Byakuya opened the doors to his office and was greeted by his lieutenant already sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Good morning Captain."

"Morning."

He spoke not another word as walked past his lieutenants desk and sat in his own. He took one paper from the pile and pick up his brush and just as he was about write his signature something crashed through the roof of his office and a crater in the middle of his office. Byakuya let out a sigh of frustration and could feel a vein popping out of his head. Renji got up from his seat and went down the crater to see whoever it was that caused it and he was shocked when he got to the bottom and the dust settled and he could see who it was.

"What the hell?!"

Byakuya was slightly taken back from his lieutenant and got out of his seat and went down the crater as well to see what it was that caught Renji off guard. In the middle of the crater was a small girl with auburn hair wearing a large button shirt that was stained with blood and baggy khaki pant with tops shoes and bag held against her chest.

"Renji! Bring her to squad six and spread the word to the other captains while I talk to the Head Captain about this."

"Yes sir!"

Renji picked the girl without effort and flashed stepped to squad four feeling the blood from her back seep through her shirt and onto his hands. He felt bad for the girl she looked no older than thirteen and she was probably going through a lot of pain. When Renji reached the squad four barracks lieutenant Kotetsu had just walked out of her office.

"Lieutenant! I need you to help this girl."

She didn't ask any question and told Renji where to bring the girl in his arms.

* * *

After Byakuya had told the Head Captain about what had happened he had called a captains meeting to discuss what to do with the girl. Every captain was there but the captain of squad who was away on a mission.

"So tell us old man what was it that called us here for?"

Shinji never liked captain meeting much less the ones that weren't planned.

"I have called all you here because of the incident that has just happened within the squad six barracks."

"And what was it that happened?"

Captain Ukitake, who was usually not able to attend these meeting due his health, asked and before the Head Captain could answer Byakuya had stepped in and answered his question."

"I don't see what the problem is. If you wanna find more about the girl just let me dissect-"

"That won't be necessary."

Captain Unohana soft voice cut off Captain Kurotsuchi before he could continue any further and he glared at her with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Captain Unohana have you found anything out about the girl?"

"Not much but I can assure that she isn't a threat. She doesn't seem the type that would do such a thing like hurt somebody."

"Do you really think at time like this we should be making assumption?"

Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't going to let her get away with cutting him off. The Head Captain banged his staff on the floor to silence all the captains.

"That's enough! I have made my decision! The girl will be living in the squad six barracks until we have further more information on her identity."

"Head Captain could I reccomend the girl coming to squad four barracks for weekly check ups?"

"Very well then it's decided. You are all dismissed."

Byakuya was upset that the Head Captain didn't let the girl just stay in the squad four barracks. He didn't need a nuisance walking around his barracks distracting all his men from their work. He would just have to deal with it until figured out what to do with her.


	2. Veronica

After Isane had tended to the girls wounds she was about to leave and go report to her captain but before she could leave Captain Unohana had already walked in.

"How is she doing, Isane?"

"She's still unconsciene but her wounds have stopped bleeding."

"You did a good job Isane. I will take over from here."

"But Captain if just put her in bed rest then she should be fi-"

Retsu raised her hand to silence her and all that was heard was the sound of the girl breathing that would normally be even and slow but instead it was shallow and ragged.

"I trust you skills in healing to know that she's not breathing like that because of the pain. So that must mean that she either has breathing problems like asthma or allergies or one of the many breathing diseases."

Captain Unohana handed her zanpakuto to her lieutenant and walked up to the bed where the girl was lying and proceeded to due test on her while Isane watched waiting for her captain to call for her assistances.

* * *

After Renji had gotten the girl to the squad four barracks and made sure that she got medical attention he left going back to the squad six barracks. Knowing that if he had waited there for the day Captain Kuchiki would give him double the paperwork for abandoning his duties. He wasn't doing paperwork for very long before his Captain had returned from the captain's meeting.

"Welcome back captain."

"Has squad four told you anything about the girl's condition?"

Renji shook his and Byakuya walked to his desk to continue his work hopefully without interruptions but sadly before he could pick up his brush his lieutenant had interrupted him.

"If I may ask captain, do you care for the girl?"

"I don't. The Head Captain has order for the girl to stay at the squad six barracks. When she is healthy again you will escort her here is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Captain Unohana had just finishing running some test and had just sent Isane to get the results analyzed and right when she was about to leave she heard the girl stir in bed. The girl stood up in bed and held her pounding head in her hands. When the her massive headache had become less painful she looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her. She then noticed a woman with long black hair put into a braid smiling sweetly at her. The girl backed further into the bed until her back hit the wall.

The girl heard the woman say something to her but she couldn't understand what it was that she was saying. When the women saw the confused look on her face she said something to her but she didn't have a clue about what she was saying.

"Lo siento, no entiendo lo que estás diciendo."

The woman had shocked look on her face when she heard the girl speak but before anything could happen Isane had walked in. Both women had conversed quickly before the one with lavender haired left while the one with black-haired stayed and kept smiling sweetly at her.

* * *

Byakuya had at last gotten the peace and quiet he wanted and was able to get a considerable amount of work done but the peace and quiet was shattered when there was a knock on his office door. Renji got up from his seat and opened the door to show the lieutenant of squad four Isane Kotetsu.

"Captain Kuchiki, captain Unohana has requested your help."

"What for?"

"The girl has awaken and sadly she can only speak Spanish."

Byakuya was starting to hate the fact that he had to learn Spanish to communicate with some of the noble families but he reluctantly got up from his seat and followed lieutenant Kotetsu to the squad four barracks.

* * *

The black-haired women and girl both sat in silence ever since the lavender girl left. Neither of them moved and just kept staring at each other. The door opened suddenly and the girl jumped.

"Captain I brought captain Kuchiki like you ordered."

"Thank you Isane. I assume that you have been briefed on the situation."

"Yes I have."

Byakuya walked to where captain Unohana was and looked at the girl.

"¿cuál es su nombre?

"mi nombre es Veronica."

Byakuya turned to captain Unohana.

"She said her name is Veronica."

"Ask her what was the last thing she remembered."

Byakuya nodded and turned back to the girl when he noticed that her whole body was shaking.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

The girl's body shook even more when she remembered what had happened before she woke up in this room.

"No quiero hablar de ello."

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I understand then tell her that she is going to have stay for a while until she finally recovers."

"Vas a tener que quedarme aquí hasta que se recupere completamente de sus lesions."

The girl nodded not asking a single question about where she was or who they are. Captain Kuchiki left without another word and captain Unohana waved to the girl and the girl hesitatingly waved back.


	3. Orange Bottle

_Italic= Spanish_

**Bold= Thoughts**

I'm to lazy to keep writing in spanish but if you want me to I will but I'd rather do it this way

* * *

After the finding out that the Veronica could only speak Spanish captain Unohana was lucky enough to find a member in her squad that could speak spanish and he has been the one taking care of her. Even though he has tried to start conversation with her on many occasions she would barely say a full sentence and the results of the test that captain Unohana had done had all came back normal but she still wasn't convinced. Veronica was almost fully recovered and would be leaving the squad four barracks tomorrow but Retsu wasn't sure that letting her live in the squad six barracks would be the best thing for her now. The only thing that she could think of that would let Veronica be more outgoing was having someone teach her english but the only one that knew spanish in the squad six barracks was Byakuya. She was just going to have to ask Byakuya to teach her and not take no as an answer.

* * *

Byakuya was sitting at his desk doing his last pile of paperwork in rather good mood because of how quiet it's been these past few days. He was dreading the day that girl would have to come knowing how fast rumors spread his squad members will want to come and see what the girl looks like. Maybe if he put her close to his office than fewer people will come and the people who do will have to clean  
the whole barracks. He put the last piece of paper in the done pile when a knock on his door grabbed his attention.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Unohana."

"Come in."

Captain Unohana walked into his office with her usual smile an her face with her lieutenant behind her.

"What is it that you want captain Unohana?"

"I have a favor to ask of you captain Kuchiki."

"And what might that be?"

"To teach Veronica Japanese."

At first Byakuya didn't know who she was talking about but he then he remembered.

"She's already going to be a distraction to my squad and now you want me to take  
time out of my day to teach her."

Despite how irritated he was his voice still remained in its cold icy tone. Captain Unohana knew that he wasn't easily agree to this.

"I understand your frustration but the Head Captain has placed her in your care and if there is a language barrier there won't be anyway to find out how she got here in the first place."

"Very well then I will teach her Japanese on one condition."

"And what might that be."

"That you teach her how to heal. As long as she's here she might as well make herself useful."

"That won't be a problem. She will be coming here tomorrow."

"I will send my lieutenant."

Not another word was spoken between the two as captain Unohana left his office

Veronica sat up in bed and stretched her arms out feeling slight pain in her shoulders. Nobody had tried to make any effort to talk her today and for that she was happy. Ever since she got here there had been so many people trying to talk to her she didn't feel comfortable with them asking so many personal questions and a lot of the people who have tried to talk her had scared her. The only she would speak to was the man who came in everyday to check on her and even then she barely spoke a full sentence to him. She hadn't found him scary at all in fact she thought that he was very nice. Even though she preferred to be alone. As long as she had her bag with her stuff in they could lock her in a  
jail cell for all she cared. Veronica jumped up at the sound of the door opening  
and held her blanket closely to her as she waited to find out who it was.

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."_

Veronica didn't move from the place she was in and just gave a slight nod.

_"I'm here to tell you that you'll be leaving today."_

Veronica only nodded and said nothing else.

_"Thank you... for everything."_

Veronica felt a blush creep onto her face as those words slipped through her mouth. She quickly looked away from his face to avoid eye contact and looked down at her hands which were playing with the end of the pure white blanket. He had shocked look on his face but it quickly turned into a warm smile.

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

The next day that man came in earlier than he usually does and told her to get dressed so when the lieutenant came she would be ready to leave with him. He gave her a bottle of painkillers and told her to only take one pill every day at noon. When he handed the orange bottle to her she felt her muscles stiffen up and the first thing she wanted to do was throw it out the window. She did take pills while she was here but no one came in here and left an entire bottle of pills with them and told her take it. Was she really ready to be trusted with this? She gripped the bottle in her hand and put it in the front pocket her blue backpack.


	4. Ice Cold Captain

_Italics_-thoughts  
**Bold**- Spanish  
Four days had passed since Veronica moved from the fourth squad barracks to the sixth. She hadn't come out of her room at all and Byakuya was quite happy with that. The less she came out the less she trouble she would be. Veronica felt the same, she had seen how the captain had looked at her with his cold eyes and she wanted to avoid his gaze as much as she could. As soon as Veronica saw the way he looked at her she knew that he thought of her as nothing as bug and that feeling was something she had grown used to and it doesn't bother as much it should. But now she had no choice but to go up to the captain, she didn't have any clothes left in her bag and didn't know how they washed clothes over here. She knew that she could always ask the lieutenant but she thought he was even more scary with all the tattoos on his body. A sigh escaped Veronica's lips while she stared at the white ceiling as she tried to gather the courage to move her legs. She rolled to her side when her eyes caught the sight black case that held her Black Stone violin. She got up off the bed and grabbed the case by its gold handle and set it on the bed and took the violin by the pegbox and grabbed the bow as she gently put her chin on the chin rest. She closed her eyes and put her fingers in place as she brought the bow to the strings and began to play. All of her muscles relaxed as she continued and she felt herself get lost in the beautiful sound that her violin creates. A soft smile graced her features as she forgot about her worries that clouded her mind minutes ago. The instrument in her hand was her savior, its beautiful sound made her feel alive and suddenly everything was okay. Even though its sound wasn't loud it somehow would block out the yelling and anything else that caused her pain. It was as calming as the sound of the ocean when you pressed your ear against seashell and just like when you close your eyes you can imagine the clear blue waves when you listen to the sound of the violin its like painting a picture in your head. This alluring polished black violin was the only reason why she was alive.

* * *

After the Head Captain dismissed all the captains from the meeting Byakuya was walking back to his barracks when a sweet voice called for his attention.

"Captain Kuchiki."

He turned around and looked at the person who called for his attention.

"I was wondering when you were going to teach Veronica how to speak Japanese. The quicker she learns the quicker I'll be able to teach her how to heal."

"I was going to start today."

He said nothing else as he turned his back to her and gracefully walked away. When he reached Veronica's room he stopped in his tracks when he heard an instrument coming from inside the girl's room. Byakuya stood there listening intently to figure what the instrument was, it was hard to hear because the sound was so far away from the door and unlike the other rooms this room didn't have a paper door. The music stopped and Byakuya remembered where he was. He knocked on the door and it opened slowly with the girl peaking through a crack to see who it was.

"Ummm..."

She opened the door fully and took a quick glance at Byakuya and then stared at the ground.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 you will come to my office. Do you understand?"

Veronica nodded not asking why with her eyes still glued to the wooden floor.

"Good and I won't accept tardiness."

With that he turned his back to her just about to walk away.

"Ummm... Mister."

He looked back at the girl to see still staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry to ask you this but-"

"When you speak to me you will look at me not at the floor."

She could feel herself freeze at his request if you could call that a request. She didn't want to look at his cold eyes, she didn't want to feel worthless but she was and there was no denying the truth. She slowly moved her gaze from the wooden floor to Byakuya grey eyes.

"Good. What was it that wanted to ask me."

"I need clothes."

I will send someone to bring you something."

Nothing else was said as he walked away from Veronica as she slowly closed her door. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She slowly closed her eyes as all the tension for her body was released and she slowly fell asleep


End file.
